


Fireworks

by meltalgel



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltalgel/pseuds/meltalgel
Summary: Aelin never ceases to be amazed by the precious moments in her life.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic. Enjoy! <3

Aelin had a love-hate relationship with fireworks.

They reminded her of nights looking up on the highway through smudged glass, the smell of a barbecue, the feeling of freshly cut grass underneath her toes as laughter ringed in her ears. But the _pop_. The loud noises that would never fail to k—

Aelin nearly jumped out of her skin as a cool hand rested on the small of her back at the same time a particularly loud firework sounded off. A gruff voice huffed a laugh in her left ear.

“I thought you loved making a big show of things.” Aelin rolled her eyes, but Rowan continued. “What? Can’t stand not being the center of attention for once?”

Aelin simply raised an eyebrow, but the warmth she found in his eyes was at such odds with the challenge in his words that she decided to give his hand a tight squeeze before stepping away.

She went in through the back door of their house, wincing at both the loud noise of her heels hitting the floor and the throbbing in her feet from wearing them for so long.

Aelin looked around for Fleetfoot, but was unable to find her beneath the kitchen table, her current go-to spot. But Fleetfoot never stayed put. That dog had beds all over the house and didn’t use a single one. Aelin wondered where she had decided to stay that night as she tiptoed down the hall that led to the bedrooms.

Aelin stopped before Annalise’s room, slowly turning the handle so as not to wake the sleeping baby. _Though_ , Aelin thought, _she’s not so small anymore._ Anna was 15 months old now, but her eyes were all-knowing. Whenever her Uncle Fenrys would crack a maybe not so kid-friendly joke, she would give a brilliant smile and look into the eyes of her uncle as if she understood. Aelin wouldn’t be surprised if she actually did understand. She was the daughter of Aelin, after all.

Smiling to herself, she pulled open the door. With the glow of nightlights leading her steps, Aelin walked softly up to Anna’s crib. Startled at the sight set before her, Aelin let out a very audible gasp, then realized her mistake and immediately covered her mouth. But she was too late.

Anna had woken up. Letting out a soft cry, the baby kicked her legs. And there was the reason for Aelin’s surprise. Fleetfoot came out from beneath the crib and started to circle Anna. Both Aelin and her daughter seemed transfixed by the dog as she moved around, the latter quickly dozing off after watching the repetitive motions so closely, despite the sporadic sound of fireworks in the distance.

Aelin nearly did, too, but blinked out of it. Smiling to herself, she caressed her daughter’s face and proceeded to walk to the hallway and shut the door.

She was just walking to her own room when she heard the sliding glass door open and close. Rowan padded to her and broad arms circled her waist as he snuggled into her. “Anna asleep?” he whispered.

She nodded.

“How’d you manage that?”

Aelin kissed his cheek. “Looks like we have a new babysitter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you have any criticisms or comments to make!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr as @[meltalgel-ig](https://meltalgel-ig.tumblr.com) where I usually post other bookish things, like text posts and handlettering pieces, but I might start writing more! What do you think?


End file.
